


#1

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: december 24th, 2020.-feelings of being lost-apathy-anxiety/stress?
Collections: Anonymous





	#1

Space is cold and empty.

You are alone in the ship and your only companions are the stars. They glow warmly, but their warmth is so distant from you that you do not even notice. Sometimes your gaze finds them and a strange feeling fills the space around the hollow in your chest.

Despite trying not to think about them, these feelings make your mind race. Longing, isolation, self-absorbed, sad, glum, low, dull, numb. The ship beeps around you. Your breath leaves plumes of smoke in front of you. It is cold and you are burning.

Space is empty. The floor is kind to you when you lay on it, unyielding and real.

Your eyes are open and trying to close. The stars never leave your sight. Trying not to think hurts as much as thinking. Unfocus in clarity.

No one falls in space. Life is soothing. Motionless.

I love you, enjoy tomorrow. You are going to be there.


End file.
